


31 Days Of Angst

by Tyler_Tucker



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyler_Tucker/pseuds/Tyler_Tucker
Summary: I’m sorry.





	31 Days Of Angst

**Author's Note:**

> day one - refusal to fight back

The room was eerily quiet after the cards were drawn. Esumi and Chieko were going into the final challenge. Their partners were Arisa and Kasey, respectively. This was the final challenge, hopefully. 

“One more of us, has to die, guys.” Kasey said, as she stood up, grabbing one of the cursed statues, and watched as Esumi picked up the other.

“Well, someone’s not making it out alive. I think we all want to be here, though.” Chieko spoke, her voice shaky. They all had through a lot tonight, and nobody wanted anyone else to die.

“We’ve gone too far, and done too many challenges, for us to give up now. We can do this, guys. Let’s go!” Arisa said cheerfully, obviously trying to get the group’s spirits up. She was not sure if it was working or not, but it was worth a shot.

And so the group moved solemnly towards the portal. One challenge left. One more person to die. It was just something they’d all have to accept. Kasey and Esumi put the cursed statues into their places, and the portal flickered to life, it’s purple glow lighting up the room, almost. Suddenly, the portal became clear, and the other side could be seen. The dark dimension, with it’s guardian.

“Whoa, that’s pretty creepy... but there’s a book, so I think I should read it...” Arisa looked at the book and picked it up, beginning to read its contents.

“It seems you have finally made it this far. Be warned, as what is inside the Dark Dimension drives anyone who enters mad, if they even make it back with their life. There is a secret inside the book, but only read it once you have the final gem. While looking for the gem, make sure to let no place be untouched, and no bodies unturned.” Arisa finished reading, putting it back on it’s pedestal.

“Well, that’s... helpful. It’s now or never, we have no time. Let’s get this over with. I’m tired of sitting around and waiting.” Esumi said, stepping through the portal.

“Esumi, wait up! We can’t split up now, you never know what might happen! There are too many monsters! You might end up like the rest of our friends!” Arisa said, her voice frantic. She eventually followed Esumi through the portal, against her better judgement.

“Wait- Esumi, I- we barely have time to rest between all these challenges, and this entire game where we lose out friends is so messed up, I just want us all to go home and-“ Kasey was cut off by Chieko.

“Kasey, listen to me. We’ve gotten so far, and watched so many people die, we can’t just give up now. We have 1 more gem to go. 1! We’re almost done, this will be the last challenge. We can make it through. I love you, and we can do this, together.” Chieko gave Kasey a warm smile as she handed Kasey her jacket.

Kasey put on Chieko’s jacket and smiled, walking through the portal with her girlfriend. The guardian looked at the four of them, before finally speaking in a deep, monotone voice.

“You must find the gem, and the loser will be sacrificed to let the others leave. Begin your searches!” The guardian said, the portal to the dimension closing. With the end of his sentence, the four of the remaining survivors began looking around the room quickly.

Arisa began to knock over chairs and look under the debris. She was short, she could use that to her advantage! She didn’t want Esumi to die, it was her responsibility to save him, as his partner. But that meant Chieko would die... she didn’t know what to do, nor did she want to make a choice. She came here, wanting a fun party with all her friends. Did she want to end up being placed in a death game? No.

Kasey instantly began to search the perimeter of the room. If this challenge was like all the others they had to face tonight, which meant it was required for outside the box thinking, she could probably figure it out. Chieko’s life depended on it. The love of her life. Why did she have to brought here? Why couldn’t her and Chieko stay happy, back at HPA with Esumi and Arisa and the rest of the classes? Kasey didn’t know.

Chieko remembered that the book said to leave no place untouched, so her thinking was that if she possibly had discovered every place, something new would pop up, containing the gem. It was a loosely-based theory, but she was tired. She wasn’t fully trying. She had done 3 challenges since the night started, and this was her 4th. She didn’t want to do anymore. She was sick and tired of competing to get her friends killed.

Esumi wasn’t one to get attached to people, but today was an exception. This party was filled with his fellow classmates, and he had slowly gotten attached. To every single one of them. He shouldn’t be attached, he really shouldn’t, but he did. Chieko or him had to die... he would preferably have himself die, but nothing’s promised or guaranteed. He did remember that the book said to leave no body unturned, so that’s what he was shooting for. He found a skull, and threw it at the ground.

Kasey sighed frustratedly. She had looked in plenty of places, and she hasn’t found anything yet. “Chieko, any luck?” She said, voice wavering slightly.

“No... have we looked everywhere? Have we missed anything?” Chieko responded, still pretty invested for looking for the gem, even knocking over a entire shelf.

The skull that Esumi cracked open, and inside it, was the final gem.

Esumi squatted down, and picked the gem up. He looked at it. It was greenish in color. When he picked it up, it’s like time froze for a second. He shook his head, standing up.

“Guys, I found it....” Esumi said, his voice echoing throughout the room. Everyone stared at Esumi. The challenge, the final one, had officially ended. And Esumi Shigemasa was the winner.

“Esumi, you did it!” Arisa said, running over and hugging Esumi. She seemed in complete oblivion of the situation. Esumi hugged her back, though. It was peaceful, for now.

However, Kasey was in the complete opposite state of mind. Her entire world seemed like it was crashing down. Chieko lost. She was going to die. Her girlfriend, was doomed. She was going to be sacrificed.

Chieko saw that Esumi found the gem. But she didn’t run, scream, panic, or anything. She just ran a hand through her hair, and stood there. Silently. Many thoughts were running through her head, many of them telling her to run, to break down, to scream, to fight back. But she didn’t listen to those thoughts. If nobody else was able to escape their fate, what said that she could escape hers.

“Chieko....” Esumi said, watching as the guardian slowly made his way over to the Toxicologist. He didn’t want her to die, not at all. She had been so helpful, probably the most helpful out of everyone. He would try to stop the process, but trying to cheat the game never worked....

The guardian finally got to Chieko, his arm slinging itself around the female’s throat. He ignored the trio’s cries and pleas for him to stop, unfortunately.

Chieko didn’t put up a fight. She quietly let herself get thrown onto the ground, landing on her back.

“Please don’t do it, please don’t...” Kasey desperately pleaded, struggling against Esumi’s grip, but her words seemed to fall on deaf ears, as the sound of a knife getting plunged into Chieko’s chest was heard. She was dead. The final victim of the night, having died without putting up a struggle.

The portal reopened. Arisa was the first one of the trio to stumble through it. She just watched Chieko die. She didn’t understand why she didn’t fight back. Did she want to be killed? No, that couldn’t have been it, right?

Next, Esumi came through, carrying a verbally unresponsive Kasey. He did it. He won, it shouldn’t have been difficult to deal with, right? He was the winner. But at the cost of his friend’s life... it wasn’t worth it. Lightly putting Kasey on the ground, he ran his hands through his hair.

“That was insane. At least we have the gem... right?” Esumi said, looking at the other two for confirmation, making sure everyone was emotionally stable enough to continue.

“I- I miss her already. She didn’t put up a fight... and I didn’t even get to say goodbye...” Kasey sobbed, hiccups interrupting her words. Surviving was a good thing, but it always came at a cost. A dangerous one, too.

The room was silent.


End file.
